El regalo de la luz
by Dika-chan
Summary: una vida sin saber lo que es la luz, aun así acompañada de la persona que mas ama. por el cumpleaños de Hinata


EL RELAGO DE LA LUZ

Estaba de misión con su equipo, no era una misión importante aun así se podía notar la preocupación en los pálidos ojos de Neji Hyuga, su desempeño en esta ocasión fue muy por debajo del nivel al que él se encontraba, Gai-sensei lo había reprendido varias veces por errores ilógicos, algo no andaba bien con el castaño…

Nos detendremos aquí necesitamos un descanso, aun estamos algo lejos de Konoha- Gai decía con tanta energía que ponía en duda aquella decisión.

Nadie dijo nada y cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, al día siguiente la situación no mejoro de hecho la sola actitud del joven jounin puso tenso al equipo incluso su sensei estaba callado, finalmente entraron a Konoha y pudieron dar el reporte siendo al fin liberados de sus tareas por ese día.

Mis intrépidos estudiantes, nos veremos en el campo de entrenamiento 3 en 2 horas hay fortalecer nuestros cuerpos y nuestra juventud para las misiones venideras-

¡Yosh!, GAI-SENSEI- Lee respondió como si recién se hubiese levantado

No vendré sensei, debo atender algunos asuntos, le presentare a Tsunade-sama mi escusa para toda la semana- no hubo más palabras el castaño desapareció rápidamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Deseos eventos ya habían pasado 2 días no había ninguna señal de aquel joven y tanto Tenten como Lee estaban bastante preocupados.

Vamos a buscarlo-

Lee, no creo que sea prudente…

Es nuestro amigo debemos acompañarlo sin importa la situación- declaro el pelinegro con llamas en su mirar

Moo…bien vamos a dar una vuelta por la mansión…

Fueron horas rondando por el gigantesco lugar intentando eludir a la guardia Hyuga pero no tenían ninguna pista de su compañero, finalmente llegaron al campo de hiervas propiedad del clan era de noche pero la luna llena les daba una perfecta visión del lugar, fue así que divisaron la larga cabellera castaña de el genio.

Vamos Tenten -

Espera Lee- en un ágil movimiento atrapo al vistoso ninja verde- algo no cuadra ¿Por qué recoge hiervas aquí y más de noche? Sigámoslo-

Bien…

Solo tuvieron que aguardar unos minutos ya que de nueva cuenta el objetivo se empezó a dirigir hacia el bosque que limitaba con aquel campo, con el mayor de los sigilos visualizaron una especie de cabaña no era muy grande y no había luces sin saber que hacer simplemente esperaron, después de 2 horas frustrados optaron por ingresar a la casa.

Recién llegaba de buscar las hierbas de las que había leído y algo agitado se concentro en hacer la infusión, ni se molesto en encender las luces simplemente tomo el agua caliente y la sirvió como pudo, con la misma prisa se adentro a la única habitación en ese lugar.

-con cuidado Lee- susurro la chica con chonguitos, pero el fuerte sonido de lo que parecía una vajilla rompiéndose contra el suelo – _estamos muertos…- _pensó casi llorando la muchacha

¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!- el ensordecedor grito los hizo sentir escalofríos frente a ellos con su byakugan atravesándolos con una ira abrumadora…

Ne-Neji…- un suave murmullo a las espaldas del nombrado causo el caos en la mente de los intrusos

TSK- Neji frunció el seño aun más.

Neji, lo sentimos estábamos- las disculpas no llegaron a término.

Solo… solo esperen aquí un momento- dijo apagado mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

No hubo más palabras él se regreso al cuarto, mientras sus compañeros levantaron el desastre causado por el emotivo azabache, solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el volviera con el rostro mortificado.

-Neji… ¿qué es lo que pasa?- indago de manera sutil Lee.

- yo… es una muy larga historia…

Flash back

_Era una gran fiesta en la aldea y el gran distrito Hyuga se había unido de manera especial, serian los encargados de los fuegos pirotécnicos, toda la familia sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran se hallaban en el gran patio de la misión principal Neji de 4 años estaba al lado de Hinata quien acababa de cumplir 3, detrás de ambos se encontraba Hideki al parecer vigilaba a sus nietos, cuando anunciaron el inicio de los juegos el pequeño Neji tomo la mano de la niña peli azul y emocionado le susurro que mirara al cielo pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento, el se concentro en las chispas y en las hermosas luces que cruzaban el cielo y entonces hubo la primera explosión el estruendo fue algo fuerte pero las imágenes lo tranquilizaban, pronto mas silbidos y estallidos se combinaron con las perfectas formas que iluminaron el firmamento de Konoha._

_Cuando volteo su vista la niña de 3 años lloraba y temblaba sin control con cada sonido fuerte._

_Hinata… ¿estas bien?- intento acercarla un poco pero su abuelo los separo para mirarla de una manera indescifrable para el infante…_

Fin flash back

Las cosas se pusieron feas en ese momento, a ningún Hyuga se le hace revisión de los ojos al nacer ya que sería una ofensa a la familia, pero con ella… nadie se había dado cuenta que era ciega, generalmente cualquier bebe que nace con algún problema congénito es ejecutado antes de que alguien se entere, Hinata tenía el defecto en sus ojos así que nadie se dio cuenta hasta ese día- para las personas normales el Hyuga estaba igual de frio y distante que siempre pero en su voz había un gran matiz de tristeza profunda.

…- realmente ninguno de los presentes tenía algo para decir.

Hideki-san… fue quien se dio cuenta después se confirmo, mi padre y Hiashi estaban en una pelea diplomática con el consejo mientras que yo me quedaba con Hinata afuera de el gran salón, lo escuchamos todo… incluso cuando anunciaron que la matarían…

Flash back

_Neji y Hinata estaban acomodados en unos cojines en una sala algo pequeña, la niña tenía abrazado un peluche de conejo mientras que el niño tenía las manos en sus rodillas, no tenían cierto que se suponían que hicieran solo los dejaron ahí…_

_¡ES SUFICIENTE HIASHI! La reputación del clan nunca esta a discusión, y dile a tu hermano que aprenda cual es su lugar-_

_Les recuerdo que soy el líder..._

_No puedes desobedecer las reglas da el ejemplo Hinata es un adefesio en la familia debe ser eliminada como cualquier otro defecto que nos amenace._

_Tiene tres años no voy a permitir que se le arrebate la vida ella ya es consiente…_

_A callar._

_Debes aceptar la ley, pero tu decide la manera que quieras para ejecutarla tienes 2 días si no lo haremos nosotros también debes borrar los registros referente a ella…_

_Los niños lo habían escuchado todo, Neji intento en vano tapar los oídos de su pequeña prima pero aun así ella lloraba desconsolada…._

Fin del flash back

Nuestros padres hicieron el montaje y borraron su existencia, la trajeron aquí para salvarla, me acostumbre a venir desde pequeño no porque alguien me lo dijera nunca la voy a dejar sola…se lo prometí…-

Neji nos pudiste haber dicho-

La amo…-confesó sonriendo con la mirada baja haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran sorprendidos.

Una tos aguda los hizo salir de la ensoñación, Neji de nuevo tenía la cara contraída de dolor, se levanto de nuevo a la habiatacion esta vez siendo seguido por sus amigos, retiro y remojo el pañuelo en la frente de la joven para volverlo a situar en la frente de la misma.

Es...¿es ella?- indago el pelinegro algo extasiado

Si… lleva más de una semana así y no puedo hacer nada- la impotencia inundo su ser

Mmm tal vez si…- Tenten sonrió ante su idea

Una joven pelirrosa se encaminaba a fuera del hospital había sido un turno flojo pero lo agradecía enormemente la vida en paz era satisfactoria, camino sin prisa hasta que noto a Neji Hyuga recostado en la pared del frente en una posición despreocupada que la hizo sonrojar levemente siguió su camino.

Haruno-san ¿vendría conmigo al bosque Hyuga por unos cuantos días? – pregunto muy serio el muchacho.

¿q-que?- logro decir roja como un tomate.

No tenemos tiempo- Tenten salió de la nada y le arrojo una sembon sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le impacto en su cuello y cayó pesadamente al polvoriento suelo

¡S-Sakura-san! – Lee por su parte lloraba cascadas de lagrimas mientras cargaba a la pelirrosa

Poco a poco recupero la conciencia y diviso a Tenten con una jeringa vacía, supuso que le había puesto algo.

Al fin temí haberme equivocado de aguja y ponerte algo mortal… te necesitamos-

¿Qué rayos pasa?- estaba muy, pero muy confundida.

Neji necesita que salves a su corazón- la castaña cambio su mirada a una de ensoñación y ternura.

¿Qué?- nuevamente los colores se subieron- _si es una declaración es muy peculiar._

Sin hablar nada mas la jalo y la llevo a una habitación pequeña donde vio a Neji tomando la mano de una joven en una cama.

Necesitamos que la cures lleva una semana enferma y está muy débil- le susurro Tenten al oído

Es mejor en el hospital, allá…-

Hinata es un fantasma, ella no existe, en un hospital la encarcelarían por no tener ningún documento- le dijo el genio Hyuga sin mirarla

…- miro a cada rostro en ese lugar- bien, pero quiero una explicación

Temo cerca de 12 entre el diagnostico y la cura, pero finalmente Hinata dormía sin ningún signo que demuestre algo malo en salud.

-sus ojos- menciono la ninja medico -¿cuanto lleva sin ver?

-desde que nació según se- contesto Neji entregándole una taza de té

-oh… bueno… eso era parte del problema su red de chakra estaba dañada según vi por su mismo chakra – comento recordando lo que noto en el procedimiento- sus canales no soportaron su chakra y daño sus órganos, sus ojos bueno, los canales en sus ojos son como los de todos los Hyuga tienen un grosor excepcional pero se encontraba enrollado en su nervio óptico así que no le permitía ver.

- hablas en pasado, Hinata puede…-

- no aun pero será progresivo, Neji… era un problema sencillo desde el punto medico ¿Por qué no la llevaron al hospital?

- porque son unos malditos los que conforman el concejo –

Las cosas mejoraron Neji pidió unos meses y se encubrió con su tío y con su padre ante el clan con el pretexto de una misión, para poder quedarse con Hinata en la cabaña, ambos enamorados estaban impacientes por que ella pudiera ver por completa así que Sakura era secuestrada varias veces a la semana para acelerar un poco las cosas, era 27 de diciembre cuando al fin fue liberada de las vendas que la misma medico le había puesto.

Ese día Hinata pudo ver a Neji lo reconoció por su cabello el más largo y sedoso que ella hubiese imaginado, por su parte el la veía esperando alguna reacción pero simplemente ella esta absorta mirándolo, pese a que llevaba mese durmiendo a su lado nunca habían pasado del abrazo, él quería que viera ese momento tan especial.

Fue la peli azul quien se arrojo a sus brazos y lloro de la felicidad pero fue él quien le levanto e mentón y se acerco a los pequeños labios de ella, fundiéndose así en algo que aunque jamás habían hecho los llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible.

- Neji-kun… arigato….yo…yo- estaba tan feliz que hablar le era muy difícil

- te amo- se adelanto el joven volviendo a besarla, faltaban algunos detalles para su meta final que era llevar a Hinata a la mansión y darle su merecido a algunos ancianos pero, eso sería mañana porque ese día era el cumpleaños de su Hinata y el tenia un sinfín de cosas que mostrarle hoy ella debía ser feliz…

GRACIAS POR LEER APRECIO LOS REVIEWS! BYE BYE


End file.
